


On Tap

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, dorks in sickening love with each other, very very mild omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: The only drink Jensen ever really needs is Jared.But it's not Jensen's fault that he pairs exceptionally well with his finest ale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More bottom Jared trash, because I'm apparently stuck in this mode now and want to live in this pit forever. It doesn't help that I am constantly running my very own Sean Cody-esque film of them in my head, and sometimes it manifests in the form of words. 
> 
> Someone needs to make that stop.

Being home in Austin always seems to make Jared’s entire body undergo some sort of deeply fundamental change. He’s more relaxed, he’s happier, he’s got nothing but time and Jensen and all of the books he doesn’t get around to reading during shooting. Of course, Jensen’s busy with his brewery. Totally fine. Watching him chase that dream makes Jared really, really happy, and he needs Jensen to stay happy. Happy wife, happy life.

Not that he’d ever call Jensen his wife to his face. God no. But. Jared’s been enjoying being a house husband for a while. The three week old wedding ring on his left hand reminds him that this thing, this huge, significant, years-long  _ thing  _ is a permanence now. Very, very quietly theirs, of course. Jared gets a deep, secret thrill every time he looks down, sees that thick, silver band around his finger. Jensen’s initials, the date of their first kiss, and the wedding date are stamped on the inside, and Jared likes to think that when he takes it off, they leave the faintest impression on his skin. It probably doesn’t, but Jared’s not got much time to pretend he doesn’t want everything about Jensen to be his, be  _ theirs.  _

Jensen’s got a matching one, and Jared can see it now, laying on his dresser. He doesn’t wear it out of the house, just like Jared does his. Tongues wag, and they’re saving it for after filming ends. The only people who even know are the justice of the peace, Jared’s mom, and Jensen’s younger sister, and they won’t say anything but hell, he’s Jared fucking  _ Ackles,  _ and that’s a hell of a thing that he never thought he’d get to say. Right there on the marriage certificate, anytime Jared wants to look at it.

And it makes him really, really fucking horny. He gets his husband’s dick any fucking time he wants, and that knowledge has lodged a seed somewhere deep in his lizard brain that he can’t stop growing, harvesting every time he so much thinks about Jensen. Physically nothing’s changed but it’s like they’re falling all over again, a little more slowly, wiser,  _ closer.  _

Jensen isn’t even here, but Jared feels his presence just as much as if he were over him, pulling at Jared’s hair to touch butterfly-feet kisses to his mouth, teasing like he only knows how to do. Tastes have changed as of late, and Jensen’s been the one driving. Fuck. It’s the same cock that Jared’s been going down on for years, and only in the last six months has he given serious thought to being on the receiving end. Every fucking second of Jensen filling him up has been like a long-lost dream, something he only half saw. That morning had been a quick pump and dump, and Jared’s still leaking come from it. 

He loves the mornings Jensen wakes up so horny that neither of them are fully awake, just grabs the lube, rolls Jared over onto his stomach and lays over him, fingers making slow, lazy work of his hole before he pushes in. Jared loves it, the easy, time-soaked motions that Jensen uses, filling him up until he’s sated and then he’s off of him, on his way to take a piss and let Jared bask in the sticky afterglow for a few minutes. It isn’t remotely a bother that Jared doesn’t always come with him, either. Their sex drives are a little different, and Jared likes to store it up for a while. Let the memories play over and over in his mind, and then later that morning, that night, whenever, he’ll get Jensen and take his own pleasure. 

Today, he’s handling it himself.

He has a pair of Jensen’s underwear held to his face, the fingers of his left hand keeping it firmly pressed to his nostrils. Jensen, after a day of sweating in his trunks, smells so fucking much like a  _ man  _ that when Jared comes to blow him, a lot of time is spent inhaling at his crotch, getting Jensen so fucking hard that he’s leaked a fucking puddle through the fabric by the time Jared gets around to taking his cock out. These are from two days ago, a lazy, lazy day where neither of them had left the damn house and Jensen spent all goddamn day teasing, tugging, riling Jared up until Jared had finally gotten his fill and slammed Jensen down on the couch, riding him until the frame creaked and the floor underneath was in need of polishing. 

The underwear still carried the salt-sweet of Jensen’s precome in it, a stain to the left (cause that’s how he dresses) that Jared can’t stop fucking inhaling, and every breath pumps even more blood down to his dick. The thick metal cock ring keeping him extra hard is a sinfully good squeeze, an aid in milking every drop of precome right out of him. He’s not having to add that much lube to himself today, and there’s enough slick in his pubes that it’s starting to drip down between his legs, over his hole. 

Jared lowers the trunks long enough to look down at himself, his massive dick angry red-flushed, his slit gaped and giving up what he wants. He takes his fingers and makes webs with his own precome, smearing them down his shaft, bringing them back up slow so that just as it runs out, there’s more ready to go. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Jensen loves getting him wet, and the longer he thinks about him, the more it feels like his fucking balls are churning out. He isn’t sure where his stretcher is, or they’d be bound up too. 

How many hours has he lost to Jensen milking his nuts nice and slow? God, they’re countless, and it doesn’t take all that much effort to let his dick go and drop his hand, rolling them between his fingers, left leg coming up to give himself better access. Jensen’s tighten up when he’s this aroused but not him; his are still low, loose, begging to be touched. Like when Jensen gives him head and tries to suck his nuts into his mouth, only there’s a little too much of Jared for him to be successful.

_Size of goddamn eggs, Jay, the hell’d your mama feed you growin’ up - _and right after, he goes back to taking Jared apart with his mouth, bit by bit. Every. Time. Jensen figured out that putting his mouth in all of Jared’s private spaces to get him singing pretty early on, and he’s gotten much, much better over time. Plays Jared’s body like a damn Steinway. Jared lets him too, because how the hell is he supposed to pass up the most intense physical pleasure he’s ever felt?  
He lets go of his balls and fuck, there’s a hell of a lot of lube down here. Dripped slick right over his taint, and it doesn’t take a thought to go further and start rubbing over his hole. Hot, tight, dry for but a moment until he’s dipping just inside with his fingertips, replaces his own hand with Jensen in his head, pressing Jensen’s dirty underwear more firmly against his nose. He’s at the brewery today, knows that it gets hot in the back where the beer’s made. Has to be. God, Jensen must smell fucking _incredible _right now, and it’s not gonna be long before he busts, he can feel it, just a little bit-

“Knew I’d find you up here.”

Jared’s eyes fly open and he freezes, a finger just breaching his hole and Jensen standing there in the doorway, arms crossed, the sleeves of his Henley rolled up to his elbows. He’s got the top two buttons undone and Jared can see the long dip of his neck and chest, smooth, golden skin that he just. Wants to put his mouth all over. Lick his come up from.

He should be ashamed, but they’ve lost count of the times they’ve walked in on each other doing exactly this. Granted, Jared’s far more of a jock sniffer than Jensen is, but only because Jensen likes shirts better.

“Those mine?” Jensen nods towards the trunks over Jared’s nose, and Jared shrugs the tiniest bit.

“They don’t have your initials sewn into the waistband, but since you’re the only one in the house who wears Calvins…” Jared pulls them down from his mouth, leaves them on his chest. “You weren’t supposed to be home.”

“And miss this little show? Nah, Jay, I very much want to be home right now.” Jensen unfolds himself from the doorframe and stops at the foot of the bed, left hand curled around his bulge. His right rubs Jared’s calf, his fingers warm, strong, eyes sweeping over Jared’s body like a king surveying his lands. Jared feels wonderfully exposed and lets his legs fall open to show Dean his hole, fully believing him when he says it’s the same pink of his mouth. Jensen licks his lips, breath catching in his chest as Jared takes his finger out, makes himself pucker.

“Why… why’d you come home, Jen?” Jared’s back to stroking his dick, left arm thrown back so Jensen can see his pit. He hasn’t put on deodorant yet, so he’s all his own musk and sweat, the only clothes he’s put on the running shorts while he was making them breakfast. Those came off the second he’d kissed Jensen goodbye at the door. “Thought you’d be gone all day.”

“Lunch, but… I think I can put that off for a few more minutes.” Jensen kneels on the bed and lowers himself gently, hands sliding up Jared’s legs, over his hips, lighting paths of fire on their way up to his chest. “Gettin’ close?” Jensen scrapes the words, beard and all, over Jared’s chin, his mouth tasting like beer and smoky hops, and distantly, the cherry chapstick he favors. Jared licks deep, slide his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and keeps it there, lets Jensen put both hands above his head while his left goes down between his legs, the tips of three fingers catching against his hole.

Jared tries to grind against them, breath stuttering - Jensen squeezes with his thumb and fingers around what he’s got a hold of -  _ be still. _

“Why don’t you let  _ me  _ handle it.” Jensen licks his tongue across Jared’s lips, kisses his way back down his body. If they had more time, he knows Jensen would work his tits over, tongue tracing his abs - not today. He kisses at the base of Jared’s stomach, ignores his leaking cock (so, so close, close enough that Jared can feel the heat of his skin against his shaft) and shifts Jared’s legs over his shoulders.

“Fuck,  _ Jen. _ ” Jared goes easy as he’s folded in half, his dick pointed at his own face and his ass way, way up in the air, quickly followed by Jensen’s beard going right over his hole. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ “God, Jen, eat me the fuck out.” Jared keeps a hand on himself but he doesn’t fucking need it, bent to Jensen’s will and whatever the fuck he’s doing with his tongue. 

“Gonna,” Jensen huffs. Rubs at Jared’s hole with soft fingers for just a second, and then he’s licking right across him, deep, hard, mind-blowing. Christ, all the times that Jared’s eaten Jensen out to completion and the fucker picked that shit right back up and has gotten really fucking good at doing it to him, taking a huge amount of joy in disassembling every single one of Jared’s thoughts with a few licks. 

And Jared hasn’t turned him down fucking  _ once  _ for it. Fuck, it feels so fucking good, and he jerks his dick slow and long, mouth open, precome dripping right out onto his tongue. Jensen groans against his skin, eyes wide-blown with lust and if he could bend just, a few inches further…

Thinking about it has Jared there in a fucking second and come splatters all over his nose and mouth, thick, heavy ropes that Jensen looks mighty fucking proud of making. He licks it up, lets the rest go right in his mouth, Jensen’s tongue and his own fingers milking him to completion. Jensen lets him go when Jared twists away and ends up face down on the bed, heaving breaths in with his face shoved in Jensen’s pillow, his whole body shaking. Jensen raises him up by the hips and keeps him there, the sound of Jensen’s belt coming undone indicating that all Jared needs to do is show off his spit-wet hole.

“So fuckin’ perfect, baby.” Jensen spits on Jared’s hole and smears it, the tap-tap of his wet, hard dick against him keeping Jared right in place. Hears the grunt as Jensen twists at his head, the grip he uses when he’s trying to get himself off fast. Jared doesn’t have to see him to know how he’s touching himself, cause he’s watched it a million and one times. He gets lost in his own afterglow, moaning with Jensen when he feels come shoot all over his back and ass, frosted, dripping wet and never, ever happier about it, smiling when he feels Jensen curve over his back, tongue licking the come right up from the dip of his spine.

Jared’s ready when Jensen rolls him over and kisses it to him, licking up the drop that threatens to run over the side of Jensen’s mouth and steals it back for himself, sucking Jensen’s tongue and bottom lip clean until his body is heavy with satiation, lube and come sticky fingers running through Jensen’s entirely too immaculate hair.

“You know that doesn’t count as a proper lunch, right?” Jared puts Jensen on his back and pillows on his chest, the only unclothed part of him being his dick, still hanging out the front of his jeans. “And the guy who gets strudel’d doesn’t cook.”

“I’m not sure if I should pinch you for making a ‘gettin’ your protein’ joke or comparing yourself to pastry. Pick one.” Jensen doesn’t pinch him, just kisses the top of his head and messes with Jared’s wedding ring, eventually linking their fingers together. “I’ll get something in a minute.”

“Something with pimento on it.” Jared yawns, and comes this close to using Jensen’s shirt to wipe the rest of the come off of his face - he grabs the same pair of underwear that put them in this situation in the first place, wipes the come from around his nose, and tosses them to the floor. “I’ll do laundry if you make lunch.”

“Nah. You get a pass this time - but don’t let yourself think that walkin’ in on you jerking off is gonna get you out of work every time.”

Jared chuckles, and picks his head up for another kiss.

“And to think, you almost had me believing it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jared wakes up thirsty, alone, and faintly stiff, the sun long down and his face full of crinkles from the pillow. Jensen’s underwear is gone, as is the rest of him, and Jared doesn’t remember all that much about crawling into the bed and pulling the covers up. Or for sleeping that long.

He looks at his phone and yeah, it’s past nine and Jensen was here around what, one? Two? Definitely long enough ago that he’s hungry again too, and Jensen’s probably wondering why he’s still asleep. He gets up, scratching at his chest and goes to the bathroom, showering indulgently until he’s scrubbed from head to toe. He dries off, hangs his towel up and goes back out, actually bothering to scroll through his messages while he puts on deodorant and a fresh pair of Saxx. 

_ Come to the brewery. You gotta taste this stuff. _

Followed by a picture of Jensen holding up a full glass of dark brown, almost red beer, looking just as delicious as the person holding it. Jared taps out that he’s on his way and gets dressed in a hurry, tank top, tight jeans - he’s looking for his left shoe when his phone buzzes - Jensen.

He’s picked up by the third ring.

“Lookin’ for my shoe, I promise I’m coming.”

Jensen chuckles, rich and deep, the sound scraping over Jared’s body like a full immersion in perfectly hot water. Arousal tugs at Jared’s dick anew, just because it’s fucking  _ Jensen  _ and his own self can’t resist.

“Need your help with something when you get here. Go to your nightstand, look in the second drawer.” Jensen isn’t leaving much room for argument, and Jared abandons his search for the moment. “See it?”

God, Jensen’s a sneaky shit. A sneaky, thoughtful motherfucker who Jared wants to marry all over again as he lifts the dildo from the drawer, a perfect fucking mirror of what Jensen’s got between his legs.

“Took me a while to find the right maker, but since I didn’t get you a wedding present…” Jared hears Jensen shift in the chair he’s sitting in, like he’s trying to free up his hands. “Bring it with you. Got a little situation I want to play out.”

Jared inspects the toy a little more closely - it’s got everything. The curling vein up the left side, the faint dappling of freckles scattered like stars down from behind the head, even the little folds of his foreskin when it’s fully drawn back. God, he can’t begin to wrap his head around just how  _ perfect  _ it looks, and isn’t even mad that someone else got to see his husband in all his glory.

“Jensen, I…” Jared’s heart swells with emotion, competing with the renewed burn of arousal singing through his chest and stomach. “Yeah, I’ll bring it. Fuck, there’s… you got the  _ good  _ lube too?”

“Figured since I’ve been tearin’ up your ass lately…” Jensen grunts, and Jared is  _ dying  _ to know why. “Just get down here. Last of the crew left fifteen minutes ago, so it’s just us.”

Just us.

All alone in the bar, with whatever plan Jensen’s cooking up for them. God, they’ve played out plenty of Jared’s fantasies and Jensen, for whatever reason, isn’t great at talking about his own -  _ yours are so fuckin’ hot, Jay, I’m good with them. Don’t worry about mine, we’ll get to ‘em. _

It makes Jared want to melt that he picked today to do this, and on his own terms. They’ve got a lifetime to figure the rest out, and already have a good bit to build from. 

“I’m leaving now.” Jared hangs up, finds his shoe, stuffs the dildo and lube into a gym bag and beats it down the stairs, snagging his Nalgene bottle and a couple of granola bars from the pantry. His Aston Martin sits alone in the garage and he backs out one handed, taking the short loop to the gate as he tears open the granola.

That he doesn’t choke on either one of them as he drives to Family Business is a miracle, considering how muzzy his brain is with naked images of Jensen, Jensen’s dick, and all the ways he’s going to light Jared the fuck up before he even gets inside him. Once, a long time ago, Jared did stop to think about how far and fast he fell, if it was wise. Getting that close to a co-star is supposed to be dangerous. Risky. 

Beating the odds felt  _ damned  _ good, and Jared couldn’t be happier about it. Finding that  _ someone  _ in Jensen, it tugs at his heart and his brain and makes him nearly blow a damn red light, his blood pumping at a million miles a second. He really is that needy today, so eager to see him that he’s ready to commit a crime to get there. 

By the time he pulls up to the as yet unfinished brewery, he’s completely hard in his jeans, dick tucked down and to the left as he gets out and heads for the back door, car parked next to Jensen’s Mercedes SUV. He tries the door and it’s unlocked, because like he said - it’s just himself and Jensen in here tonight. 

The heavy scent of beer brewing comes to him first, the way lit by a few bulbs here and there. Past the vats, the barley and hops poised for the denmaster Jensen is still in the process of selecting. He’s talked about maybe getting two, just for the variety in flavor. Jared’s not a beer snob (and Jensen  _ pretends  _ he isn’t) - if it’s cold, he’s going to drink it. 

But the thought of Jensen owning this place, pouring his passion into it - Jared can learn to have a better taste for it. He wants to, and he’s still thinking about all the different kinds Jensen wants to make here when he enters the bar, sees Jensen sitting at one of the tables closest to it, a half empty glass next to him and a book in his hands.

“Come have a seat.” He doesn’t even look up until Jared’s halfway to the table, his cheeks pink with a buzz and the same arousal that’s making Jared’s stomach turn cartwheels. “Just in time, too.”

“Didn’t realize I was on a schedule here.” Jared takes a sip out of Jensen’s glass before he drains his water bottle, the granola having left him even more parched. “You gonna let me in, or what?”

Jensen nods, goes over to a keg that’s freestanding; an early batch, and Jared watches the dark beer fill up a clean glass, and Jensen brings it over to him. “Soon. Want you to get more of a taste first.”

Jared sips, slowly, letting the bite of the beer stick to his tongue and throat. It’s good, full-bodied, not at all dry. The kind of beer that Jared associates with fall, a cold night where he can see his breath against the starlight. It doesn’t ever get quite that cold in Texas, but if they’re back in Vancouver… this is a good wrap on a long ass day of filming.

“Really, really good, Jen.” He sets the glass aside, watches Jensen shove his right hand in his pocket, looking around the place. Still has the same Henley and jeans on (both of which somehow escaped getting come on them) and Jared gets up, leaving his beer glass behind to stand next to Jensen. It’s been a couple of weeks since he was last down here and even in that brief time, it’s come a long way. There’s a lot to love about it, and just thinking about the grand opening makes pride swell in his chest.

“You know ‘s ours, right?” He’s only slurring a little bit, his voice soft, a little rough from the beer. “Least I think of it as ours.” Jensen scrubs a hand over his face, and Jared can see the satisfaction in his eyes. The pride. 

“Can’t say I had much of a hand in it, Jen.” Jared goes and gets his glass, sipping while he watches Jensen. “Don’t really think I deserve to have my name on it too.” Most of Jared’s contributions have been sinful thoughts of Jensen’s hands, pouring, wiping out glasses, happy and doing a damned good job of being the sexiest bartender in the world.

“Nah, Jay - you do.” Jensen turns towards him and looks up, working his bottom lip between his teeth as he runs his fingers through Jared’s still damp hair. “Just cause I want you here, with me. Been so long, Jared, since we… you really think I’d jump into something like this without you?”

Jared smiles, wanting that pretty little drawl that’s coming out against his skin. “Think it’s a little different from doin’ the show.”

“Except the beer’s real in this one.” Jensen leans in, kisses up Jared’s jaw, right to his ear. “Wanna make it ours, Jay. Just for now.” He reaches down, squeezes Jared’s dick, whispers  _ already hard for me, fuckin’ love that, Jay  _ right behind his ear and alright, if Jensen wants his help in marking the place up, making it  _ their  _ territory, he’s completely down for that.

Jared turns his head and finally gets the kiss he wanted, Jensen holding the back of his head and angling him just so that Jared’s control is handed over without a fight. Jensen makes him moan as he cups and squeezes his bulge, plucking his beer glass from his hand and moving him backwards towards the bar. The edge digs into Jared’s lower back, keeps himself just there so he doesn’t bruise. Jensen doesn’t stop with his mouth, kissing Jared until he’s starting to get wet again and his balls fucking ache, body yet again hanging on to Jensen’s every touch.

“Here’s what’s happenin’, Jay.” Jensen bites a kiss into his jaw, right at the bottom of his ear. “Gonna take your present, open yourself up real good for me. Want you to get fuckin’  _ loud  _ for it, keep goin’ til you can’t anymore - then I’m takin’ over. Been thinkin’ about you using it all fuckin’ day, how pretty that hole’s gonna open right on up for me.” Jensen’s fingers drop to his belt and fly, and they’re around his ankles a second later. Jared is completely hard, exposed to the air - Jensen does take him in his left hand, and it’s then that Jared notices he’s got his wedding ring on too; Jared never took his off.

Jensen knows that Jared can feel that sliver of metal against his skin, draws all the way up to his cock head, letting each finger pass over his slit. Puts his fingers to Jared’s mouth, each one sucked clean of precome before Jensen chases with another kiss, nothing but tongue and lips and soft, firm  _ turn  _ around. Jared complies, hands braced against the bar top, ass pushed out, head dropping as Jensen feels his hole, rubbing, appreciating, suppresses a grin at the soft  _ all mine  _ that Jensen lets slip out.

It’s never really belonged to anyone else.

Jensen leaves him right there, and Jared uses the chance to strip down completely, finish the beer he was drinking. It’s damned good stuff, and maybe after, they can have more. Hell, naked beer is one of his favorite pastimes with Jensen, almost always guaranteed to end up with one of them in the other’s lap. Jared reaches back, replaces Jensen’s fingers with his own. He’d wanted this earlier, likely would have finished himself off with the massager he’d bought a couple years ago had Jensen not come home. He gets it, that need to be filled, the one that Jensen comes to  _ him  _ with all the time. It’s like nothing else he’s ever felt, so completely satisfying that it’s a constant, deep seated craving. And Jensen knows exactly how to fuck, too. Yeah, he’s not as big as Jared (and he is very, very thankful for that) but Jared doesn’t need that much. Just Jensen.

“Gonna take pictures, some day. Start to finish Jay, so you can see just how fucking _good _you look for me like this.” Jensen’s back, the dildo and lube set to Jared’s right, hands running up and down Jared’s body. “Every goddamn thing, Jared, can’t get enough of you.” He squeezes Jared’s pecs, rolling his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. “Ass, tits, pits, that fuckin monster dick - ‘s really why I came home, Jay. Just had to see _you_.”

Jared turns his head for a kiss, and gets it. Jensen ruts against him, the denim of his jeans rough, warm, the contrast of cloth against Jared’s bare skin driving him fucking wild. “Can look all you want,” he moans, and Jensen gets a little rougher, biting Jared’s shoulders and neck, blooming bruises in every patch of skin he can find. Filming is long done, and they can leave as many imprints on each other as they want. Jared wears every mark with pride, fucking  _ wants  _ the world to know that he belongs to Jensen. 

Jensen breaks the kiss off, and Jared’s left without him, hearing the scrape of a chair behind him. “Show me that pretty hole, Jay, how much you want it.” Jared just catches Jensen shoving his jeans down and getting his cock out, precome spilling out of his foreskin as he pulls down. God, he’s already come twice today, and he’s still  _ that  _ fucking horny for him, for  _ Jared.  _

Jared bends a little further, picks up the lube and keeps his back arched, reaching from under himself. He’s had Jensen do the same thing for him and lo, it works both ways. He likes showing off for his husband, his fingers teasing his hole and getting it wet. They’ve gotten pretty good over the years at making quick work of getting each other open; not tonight. Jared takes his time, adding his fingers slowly until he’s got three knuckle deep, lube dripping down the insides of his thighs. His thighs quiver every time he buries them in his hole, stretched just enough to pick the dildo up and give Jensen the show he wants.

“Show me, Jay. Show me how fuckin’ gaped you are.” Jensen’s voice breaks in a couple places, wound up, hot, desperate just the same as him. Jared turns looks him in the eye. Spreads his hole, and yeah, he’s good and opened up, fully aware of how he looks right now. Three of his fingers are as good as four of Jensen’s, and it’s a really, really hot thing to see the way Jensen’s mouth parts when Jared picks the dildo up and slides it home.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Jared isn’t sure who said it first - but he knows that their need is fully settled between them now, and it’s not going fucking  _ anywhere  _ until they’ve both gotten what they wanted. Sliding the dildo into himself feels just different enough from Jensen for him to know that it isn’t his husband, the silicone not as warm but fuck, getting to manipulate like he wants feels is fucking incredible, and he goes right for balls deep.

“God fuckin’ dammit, Jay, stuff that fuckin’ hole.” Jensen’s up on his feet know, and Jared doesn’t even  _ begin  _ to think about stopping as he approaches. Starts to fuck himself at a slow-burn place, like Jensen is trying to edge him on his cock. It doesn’t take long for him to find his prostate, and pushing against it has precome leaking in a continuous stream from the end of his cock. He throws his left leg up on a barstool, changing the angle enough that he’s suddenly hitting things and being torn up by his own hand, feels Jensen add more lube, stilling Jared’s wrist to pour over his hole. A lot of it ends up on the floor but fuck, Jared doesn’t care. Just needs to tear his ass up and then have Jensen ruin it completely.

Jared’s head dips, lost in the buzz and burn of the dildo in his ass, Jensen’s hand on his back, coming around to reach for his tits and then the dildo’s gone, plucked right out of his hand and he was there,  _ right  _ fucking there, his brain so cracked out on endorphins that it’s a wonder he’s still fucking standing. 

Jensen slicks up and sinks his teeth into the back of Jared’s neck, replacing the toy with the real thing and Jared fucking loses it, moaning, fingers trying to grip against the slick bar top. It’s no fucking use, he’s all Jensen’s now, just like he always is.  _ Was getting’ jealous, Jay -  _ he knows. Jared can only watch Jensen play with himself for so long before he has to cut in and do it himself, greedy, possessive, probably a little fucked up to feel like that but shit, there’s not much sense of a boundary when they’re both locked in a rut like that.

“Any idea what you do to me, Jared?” Jensen starts slow, his bare cock hot and perfect and filling Jared up exactly like he needs, and his left hand finally settles on Jared’s lower stomach, just above his cock. Presses on him harder, keeps him place while he fucks him. “Get me so goddamn horny I can’t think, can’t focus on anything else but havin’ you.” Jensen’s definitely a little drunk, but Jared doesn’t care; lack of inhibition is what’s getting him fucked on his husband’s bar right now, and it’s easily one of the hottest things he’s yet experienced. 

“Know it, Jen.” Jared leans back, takes Jensen’s mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss. Feels his body relaxing, given over completely to taking Jensen’s dick. The hand on his stomach gets tighter, Jensen’s right hand on his chest, latched onto a nipple. Christ, Jared isn’t going to need to touch himself for this one, the hot rush of release already coursing through him. Hell, it feels way, way bigger than normal, his whole body floating, Jensen’s hands searing him and-

“Jensen, babe, fuck- I-”

“Come for me, Jay, come on my dick.” Jensen fucks harder and alright, Jared’s good with that but.

Jensen’s fingers press on his stomach and Jared can’t fucking help it. His dick gets  _ hard  _ and he’s pissing, hard and copious, all over the bar and floor, and Jensen doesn’t stop the whole time. Jared’s  _ shouting,  _ outside of himself, the rush of his body letting fucking go dovetailed by his orgasm, slamming him forward over the bar top and he’s so, so helpless, loose as he comes and comes, feels Jensen bite down on his trap to keep himself together, bred and fucked until Jensen’s over his back, shaking just as much as Jared.

“Jay, fuck, I’m… fuck, I’m sorry, should have stopped.” Jensen’s doing his best be sorry, but Jared really, really doesn’t need him to be right now. He’s on fucking cloud nine right now, never mind that he should probably be embarrassed. He can’t be, not when he feels this fucking  _ good. _

Jared reaches back, feeling up what he thinks is Jensen’s side. “Don’t be.” He can’t straighten up, but if they stay like this, he’s going to be even more than he already’s feeling. “God, Jen, you don’t take any fucking prisoners. ‘S hot.” He finally gets his body upright, winching when he feels Jensen slip out along with a whole bunch of come and lube. He’s a fucking mess, and Jensen doesn’t look much better.

The bar looks a lot worse, soaked with Jared’s come and piss, and well… he’s not exactly sad about it. At all. “Uh, we gotta clean that up.”

Jensen does at least grab a bar towel to wipe Jared down with, wetting it from the sink. “And cleaning supplies don’t come in ‘til sometime next week. Get dressed, Jay, we gotta run to the store.”

“Yeah, no. Not goin’ anywhere with come dripping out of my ass.” Shit, walking is gonna be a challenge, but they can’t leave it like this. He knows how their funk lingers, and right now, the smell of spunk is competing with the yeasty fragrance of beer in a prettty damned close horse race. “You got a shower in your office, right?”

“Hurry up, want to try and get it before the stain sets in.” Jensen catches him as he starts to head to the back, cupping his jaw. Jared stops in his tracks, melting into the kiss that Jensen seems to be burning to give him. “You know I’m gonna be thinkin’ about this every time I’m here, right?”

“Good. Cause we still have a lot more bar to cover.”

At the official opening a week later, Jared claims that stool as his own, and doesn’t miss the gleam in Jensen’s eyes every time he looks at him. Yeah, the world can keep guessing, but they don’t have  _ any  _ idea just how much the place belongs to them.

And Jared doesn’t plan stopping drinking to that  _ any  _ time soon.


End file.
